1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus for improving a display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in various electronic devices such as monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes the selective changes of the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate which has a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the plurality of gate lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and corresponding pixel electrodes. The LCD panel also includes an opposing substrate which has a common electrode.
The backlight assembly provides the LCD panel with a light. The backlight assembly includes a plurality of light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”). The backlight assembly turns on or off the plurality of LEDs based on a light driving signal.
The driver circuit includes a gate driver driving the plurality of gate lines and a data driver driving the plurality of data lines. The gate driver and the data driver drive the LCD panel with a frame frequency.